A Special Gift for Yukito
by SakurazukaSeiru18
Summary: This year, Touya want to give his boyfriends a special gift for christmas. what kind of gift is it? Clamp Secret Santa 2014 for Angelheart96


**Disclaimer**: Cardcaptor Sakura belonged to CLAMP, not me.

**Pairings**: Touya/Yukito, Syaoran/Sakura (Brother/Sister Bond between Touya and Sakura)

**Warning: **Expect OOC-ness andTouya and Sakura banter

For **angelheart96**

CLAMP Secret Santa 2014

A Special Gift for Yukito

"Sakura, Where is the brat? He usually escort you to home…" Sakura pouted at her brother "His name is Syaoran, Nii-san! Didn't I already say to not call him a brat anymore?"

Touya smirked and patted her head "It can't be helped once a brat is a brat, Kaibutsu" Sakura scowled at his brother "I'm not Kaibutsu, Nii-san" she try to kick her brother but her brother successfully evade it, but the poor wall become fractured a little.

"Seriously kaibutsu… you're already in junior high school but you didn't behave like a girl at all" Touya sighed while shaking his head. Sakura's face turned as red as tomato because of angry and embarrassed.

"Uh... Why are you always making me angry, Nii-san!" He already prepared when Sakura try to hit him. He pushed her head while her hand trying to reach him. "It's useless, you couldn't touch me at all " Touya grinned.

Sakura stopped but she still angry at her brother and turned her head and with a pout on her face. "Hahaha~ Fine I would not tease you again so, don't make that kind of face again" said Touya.

Even when Touya already apologized, Sakura is still angry "Hey, hey I already say sorry" but Sakura keep ignoring him. Touya sighed "I'm really sorry…. So don't angry anymore… because I need your help"

At the last sentence Sakura turned her head back, it piqued her interest because he brother never asked for help before. "My help?... What kind of help, Nii-san?"

"Well you know it's almost Christmas… This Christmas I want to give a special gift for Yukito and I think you could help me… " He said while scratching the back of his neck, He look to his right side and there's some shade of pink on his cheeks. Once she see that, she couldn't help but laughing.

"Oi, Kaibutsu why are you laughing?!" said Touya with hint of angriness and menacing aura from his back. "Haha- eh Wait, wait I didn't mean it in a bad way, Nii-san" said Sakura while trying to clear the misunderstanding.

Touya give her a death glare while Sakura grinning to him. "I laughing because I think it's kind of cute when it's about Yukito-san, Nii-san would become such a hopeless romantic"

Touya avert his eyes because of embarrassed. Sakura chuckles again and said "Fine, I would help you Nii-chan!"

"Seriously?"

"Of course I am serious! Since tomorrow is Saturday I would accompany you to buy it"

"Thanks Sakura"

Sakura smiled to herself while watching his brother go to second floor. She kind of understand her brother feeling since Yukito is her first love and she used to love in romantic way, but now she has Syaoran and Yukito has her brother. For her it's more than enough

'_I wish them to be happy~'_

**XXXXX**

"You are finally wake up, huh?" said Touya while watching Sakura slowly down from stairs. Her eyes still half-closed even thought she already clothing. "I sleep too late last night..."

"What are you doing last night? " asked Touya. One of his eyebrows lift up. She smiled sheepishly. " Well I try to decide a good gift for Syaoran… and a good recommendation for Yukito-san's gift"

"That brat also get a gift ?" Sakura snorted "Of course Nii-san, after all Syaoran is my boyfriend" Touya muble under his breath. Sakura heard 'Brat' and 'Stupid' make her could guess more or less he mumbled about.

"Nah… don't make any nasty comment about Syaoran and let's breakfast in peace, okay Nii-san?" Touya nodded (Albeit grudgingly). Then, they are eating without

"Where is father, Nii-san?" Asked Sakura suddenly. "He said he has a job to be take care of " Sakura nodded and continue to eat her dish.

"Now you prepare yourself. We would go shopping around 11 in the morning. Don't forget to wear your scarf and jacket properly Sakura" Sakura nodded and immediately running to the stair.

"Don't running in the home, Sakura!" yelled Touya that fell in the dear ears since she still running until she get to her room and there's a loud sound from the door . Touya snorted "Seriously Kaibutsu are trying to broken the poor door?"

1 hour later…

"Sakura! Until when you want to prepare yourself?" Sakura immediately come down from the second floor. She smiled sheepishly to her brother. "Sorry Nii-san, Every girl always needed many time to prepare themselves." Touya snorted as a response.

"Well Nii-san let's go! " said Sakura while pulling her brother's hand. Touya only sighed at her sister antics, but after a while he let himself to smile a little. _'Well… let's enjoy this and get a good gift for Yuki..'_

**XXXXX**

"So… How about this Sweater?"

"Too girly"

"Then, this Scarf?"

"Too Plain"

"Hmm… Diary?"

"Sakura… Yukito isn't a girl"

Sakura huffed "Who's said a diary is a girl thing?"

"Me"

Sakura shot a glare and pouted "Fine, let's search in another shop"

Touya only nodded while following his little sister, his eyes wonder around hoping there's a good gift for his boyfriend. When he and Sakura about to enter the next shop my eyes suddenly spotting something in the shop across the road.

He running to see it and Sakura who is confused with he brother behaviour followed him from the back.

From the display He could see many kind of custom made Music Box and not just Music Box, there's also pocket watch with Music and Necklace. Sakura now stood beside him also mesmerized by them. While the pair of siblings still sibling still standing in front of the display, the shopkeeper watched them with a smile plastered on his face. He asked them

"What are you doing there?" The pair of siblings jolted in surprise. Both of them exchanged look and smile sheepishly to the shopkeepers. "It's cold, isn't it? Let's go inside there's also many kind of them"

Both of them nodded and followed the shopkeeper to the inside of his shop. He let them sit. "So do you wanted order something?" Touya nodded as affirmation.

"I want a pocket watch with music inside it" the shopkeepers smiled

"What song do you want to put inside the pocket watch?" asked the shopkeeper again. Touya thinking for a while and asked Sakura "What do you think Sakura?"

"Hmm… I don't know maybe something that related with the moon?" Sakura's answer made him thinking about a particular piece of Debussy "Then… Debussy – Claire de Lune…"

"Ho, it's a good choice for a song that related with the moon" said the shopkeeper while Sakura confused about it. "Huh?.. Ku- what?"

"It's mean moonlight, it's in French Sakura…" Sakura just mouthed 'O' and nodded understandingly.

"Is it a gift for someone?" asked the shopkeeper suddenly. That question take Touya caught off guard. "H-huh? How could you know, old man?"

"Don't call me old man, I'm still 35 this year. Call me Kazuto and for your question as you know it's almost Christmas and around this time people usually buy or order something for a gift" answered the shopkeeper that they know by now named Kazuto. He is nodded as answer.

"But," said Kazuto suddenly "you sure loves that person very much since I could see both of you have been wondering around here for give that a good gift"

Sakura confused and asking him "How could you know, Kazuto-san?" Kazuto smiled knowingly. "Your ears is red because too long in the cold air and the shopping bag that you held now is from the shop that quite far from here and it's also a gift if my guess is right… isn't that right, Miss?"

"That's right~ you are so cool, Kazuto-san!" He's smiled. "Thank you, Miss" Kazuto noticed that there's something Touya want to talking about. "What is it, Mister? What do you want to say?"

Touya gulped "Could I try made by myself with your guide?... because I want to gift that person a special gift this year.." Kazuto speechless at first but a second later he regain his composure and smile

"Sure, No problem with me it would also decrease your payment. Then, tell me what kind of person that could make you willing to do this? You are definitely head over heels over that person" Touya blushed while Sakura chuckling.

"Uhm-hmm... Well that person always kind to anyone, always smiling and gentle as ever. He has quite an appetite, fair skin and silver hair. He almost naïve If I could say and almost didn't have self-awareness, but I love him because of what he is..." while talking about this his face look happy and his expression is so gentle and full of love and make both of them smiled.

"Ah…. So that person is a "He", huh?" Touya blushed "AH- no I mean-" but Kazuto cut him "Nah, it's not a problem you know… I don't really care about such a thing." He standing up and continue "Now what about both of you get home, it's already evening and for your order tomorrow at 8 a.m come here again"

They're nodded and then after say their gratitude, they immediately get out from the shop. "Now the gift already be take care of, then it's only about the cake!"

"Yeah I know if it's cake it would not be a problem for me" Sakura smiled and remember something "I would go on a date with Syaoran when December 24th So please give Yukito-san his best Christmas ever~"

"With the brat? Are you sure it is safe? After all- " Sakura cut him "Nah just stop before we fight again" Touya grunted not happy at all about the idea his sister go with that brat.

Sakura chuckles "Then, Let's go home Nii-san?"

**XXXXX**

1 week later…. December 24th

"Touya, what happened to your hand?" Touya's hand full of band aids and cuts. "Ah this is not a problem and it didn't hurt at all" Yukito grab his hand and lift it in front his face he could see clearly his hands. Even thought Touya said it didn't hurt but he hissed in pain when Yukito grab his hand.

"It's hurt, isn't it?" said Yukito while sighing. Touya only nodded. Yukito kiss the back of his hand and said "Pain, pain Go away" Touya blushed and avert his eyes because of embarrassment.

"Let's go Yuki… Today is Sakura didn't in the home until ten"

"Why?"

Touya mumbles under his breath, he only heard "brat" and "date" but that's more than enough for him

"Well Touya you should trust Syaoran-kun... you know he would not hurt Sakura-chan" said Yukito with kind smile plastered on his face. " I know… I know Yuki… I just couldn't let him with my sister"

Yukito smiled and hugged his boyfriend left arm "You are truly protective when it's about Sakura-chan~ Touya truly loves her~" Touya huffed "Of course I am after all she is my little sister, Yuki"

"That's why I love you Touya" Touya caught off guard at first but later he is smiled "I love you too Yuki" said Touya while kissing the top of his head. The rest of their walk is nothing but a happy thing.

**XXXXX**

At Kinomoto's residence

"Hmm… there's something that smelled delicious" said Yukito when they go inside the house. Touya smiled at him "I baked a cake with help of Sakura… well a little…"

Yukito chuckles because he is understand what Touya means. "Then, Let's eat shall we?" Touya lead Yukito to the dining table that already decorated with Sakura's help.

In the table there are candles that light up so beautifully and a pair of plate and silverware on the top of the table. The cake that prepared by Touya is a Cheese Cake that layered by chocolate and decorated by white cream. There's also a meat loaf and Hot chocolate.

"This is... you prepared this all, Touya?" Touya nodded "Yes,I think you would love it… What do you think, Yuki?" Yukito's eyes are teary because he is moved by Touya and smiled to Touya "Touya… Thank you very much…. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you"

Touya smiled hearing that "And I also lucky have a boyfriend like you, Yuki" Then they're eating while talking about many things. The dinner is perfect. Their smile always plastered their face. Someone could say it was a perfect moment.

Yukito and Touya cuddle up on the sofa after dinner. If people saw them like that, they might say nothing could separate them. At first they're watching peacefully but suddenly Touya standing up. Yukito blinked toward Touya, confused about his sudden action.

"Touya?"

Touya smiled "Yuki… Go to terrace first there's something that I need to take.." Yukito confused but he only nodded and went to terrace obediently. After make sure that Yukito already in the terrace, he running to his room to take his already-wrapped gift.

After take a deep breath, he slowly walking from Yukito's back and said to him "Yuki…. don't turned your head and put up your hand in front of your chest" Yukito nodded and do what he tell to do. Then, he let the gift fell right on Yukito's hand.

"A gift? Touya? You also prepared a gift?" asked Yukito. One look to his face people could guess he is surprised. "Well without a gift it felt not right... and I want to give you a special gift and this whole day also part of the special gift.. I want to give the best Christmas ever as gift for you, my beloved Yuki"

"O-oh…. Touya bit I couldn't even given you anything as exchange of this gift... I only make you a scarf that hand-knitted by me… if you compare- " His word is cut by a light kiss from Touya.

"Don't you worry about such a thing Yuki… If it's from you of course I would like it" Yukito blushes while Touya hugging him from the back. "Open my gift, Yuki"

Yukito nodded and slowly opened the well-wrapped gift. He found a pocket watch that carved beautifully. Then, he opened the pocket watch and there's a tune come out from it that he recognize immediately.

"This song is…. Debussy – Claire de Lune? And by any chance you made this pocket watch and because of that your hand wounded?" Touya laughed it off "Not really a problem, it's because my own fault even thought the shopkeeper already told me to be careful.. More than that.. do you like my choice for the song?"

Yukito nodded his eyes still teary and he is speechless. Touya chuckles "I choose this song because you have the same aura with the moon. The light of the moon is gentle like you… Yue practically is a moon after all so it's a gift for both of you"

"You're the best, Touya"

"Anything for you dear"

**A/N: **Acttually I quite confused how to end it ^^;. Hope you like it It take quite a time because of writer's block and I am quite forget about Card Captor so some of them is rather vague and quite OOC. I'm so sorry but hope you enjoy it .

Sakurazuka Seiru


End file.
